Cyclops
Personality Out of the original six young X-Men, Scott was the most mature and militant, either from being the oldest or the original recruit. Scott is a handsome, good-natured, and confident leader who exudes natural authority, although he is still somewhat standoffish. He tends to acts as a big brother to the younger students at the Institute. And while the other students tend to look up to him, his competitive nature and closely held temper will get in the way at times. He is the most officious and rule-abiding of the X-Men and the least likely to fool around. He has an open sense of humor and he will joke around a couple of times, mostly with Kurt, but, most of the time, he acts in a 'no-nonsense', straightforward manner. Early Life Scott Summers was the first student in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When Scott and his younger brother, Alex, were very young, the two were forced to abandon their family's plane when it caught fire while they were flying towards a vacation spot. After a severe head injury upon landing, which would later prove to be Scott's main reason for not controlling his powers. Scott spent the next few months in a hospital and believed himself to be the only surviving member of his family. As an orphan, Scott bounced from foster home to foster home for most of his childhood. His powers fully emerged while he was in a hospital and blasting a hole through the ceiling. With the sudden boost of power in the area, Professor Xavier's Cerebro computer was able to pinpoint the young mutant, and Scott became the first official X-Men, code-named Cyclops. This moniker likely originated from the ruby quartz crystal visor he wears to block his powers. These make it appear as if he only has one eye. Notes * Scott is an Orphan. * Scott is in a romantic relationship with Jean Grey. * Strategy X shows the start of the Scott/Jean/Duncan love triangle. * Scott had a best friend named Paul Haits. * Cyclops mouths 'Fuzzy Elf' after Shadowcat says it to Nightcrawler when they are on the X-Jet. * In grade 10, Scott took Drama with Rogue, Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits, and Duncan Matthews. * Rogue absorbs Cyclops' power and was able to control it, suggesting she's taking his powers at a genetic level, bypassing the brain damage that prevents Scott from turning off his eye beams. * In Spykecam, Logan and Scott are both shown to be black belts. * When Scott & Alex were younger they were both in a plane crash. * Jean and Scott grow closer in Power Surge, foreshadowing their future relationship. * Began liking Taryn Fujioka, after they spend the night together during a|high school carnival. * Alex Summers told Scott he filed to have his last name changed back to Summers. * Operation: Rebirth is the first time Scott Summers does not appear. * Scott goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Taryn Fujioka. * Retreat is one of the very few episodes Jean Grey and Cyclops do not appear. * Mystique is left behind by Cyclops in Area 51 to be captured. She soon escapes and seek revenge against him. * The graffiti mural in the opening scene of Mainstream has distortions of Wolverine, Rogue, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. * Jean & Scott have their first date at a concert. * Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Multiple, Sunspot and Magma all appear but have no lines in X23. * Sunspot and Cyclops are seen, but have no lines in Ghost of a Chance. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. * Jean and Scott are shown graduating Bayville High School. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Scott is leader of the X-Men. * Scott's Convertible has been destroyed three times. * Jean & Scott have established a psychic rapport at some point, possibly after he saved her in Power Surge. *After defeating Juggernaut, Avalanche tells Cyclops that he's not half bad as a team leader, and Cyclops tell him he can call the shots the next time. In Day Of Reckoning, Avalanche is the team leader due to Cyclops' absence. * The color of Scott's eyes is inconsistent throughout the series. In the flashbacks to the plane crash they are green, while following his temporary enhancement in the same episode, they appear black. Earlier in the season they blue.Then when Scott is shown removing his visor after Dorian Leech uses his powers for the first time, though low lighting, they appear brown. In the Comics * Meghan Black (Rogue) & Kirby Morrow (Scott Summers) worked as Atlanta & Jay on Class of the Titans * When Charles Xavier started the X-Men, Cyclops was one of the first members along with Jean Grey, Angel, Iceman and Beast. * Scott Summers and Jean Grey get married and have two children. Rachel, and Nathan Summers. * Nathan Summers/Cabel's father is Scott Summers, but his mother is Jean Grey's clone. * He is the father of Cabel, but Cable is older thank to Time Travel. * Scott Summers had an emotional affair with Emma Frost, who he later married her after Jean's 'death'. * Married three times. Jean Grey who died. Jean Grey's clone Madelyne Pryor and later Emma Frost. * His dad, Christopher Summers' is a deadbeat Space Pirate. * Is the older brother of Alex Summers, also know as Havok and Gabriel Summers AKA Vulcan. * Interestingly, Scott Summers and Alex Summers are immune to each other’s powers, Alex is resistant to Gabriel’s powers, Gabriel is immune to both of their powers, but Scott isn’t resistant to Gabriel’s powers. * Scott Summers killed Charles Xavier and is now both loved and hated by Mutants. * His rivalry with Wolverine led to a split within the X-Men. * A young Scott has been brought to the present day, and has a crush on Wolverine's clone, X-23. * After the X-Men split into two teams Psylocke was constantly trying to hook up with Scott Summers behind Jean Grey's back. * Is one of Stan Lee's favorites. * Currently dead. Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Male